Es solo un paseo
by Koneko-Nyan-Nyan
Summary: Es un dia tranquilo, especial para hacer las cosas que le gusta a cada uno, y si no se sabe que hacer siempre esta la opcion de pasear. Ya lo se, mal summary, si les interesa la pareja lean


Holaaaaa, les traigo un nuevo fic nivel mediocre XD

No me golpeen, lo hice de la nada, no tenia pensado que escribir y salio esto n.n

Ahora a leer~ Nya

* * *

Era un día tranquilo, como no tenían nada importante que hacer, cada miembro del Mekakushi se dispuso a pasar el tiempo como mas les gustaba, Kido y Momo se pusieron a ver una película, Shintaro y Kano navegaban en internet, Ene hablaba animadamente con Konoha mientras este comía y le respondía con señas, los únicos sin hacer nada eran Mary y Seto.  
-Eeh Mary, pareces aburrida, quieres que leamos algo?- Seto siempre se preocupaba mucho por ella.  
A la pequeña medusa se le iluminaron los ojos de la alegría, pero tal alegría desapareció al buscar un libro para leer -Moo estos libros ya los leí muchas veces- se dejo caer en la cama suspirando.  
El chico verde se la quedo mirando mientras pensaba en una solución para que ella se alegrara-Tengo una idea Mary, y se que te encantará!- la nombrada lo miro con la llevo hasta la puerta de salida y le indico que se subiera a su espalda ya que seguramente no caminaría sola.  
-A donde vamos Seto?-  
-Es una sorpresa, ya lo verás- diciendo eso se puso a andar, camino un largo rato hasta llegar a un lugar que por fuera se veía muy grande, parecía una especie de castillo.  
Entraron y vieron como el lugar estaba repleto de estanterías con libros, el lugar era mas grande de lo que parecía desde fuera.  
-Wooa que lugar mas liindo y esta lleno de libros-Mary miraba todo como si fuera una niña pequeña.  
-Leí que iban a abrir esta biblioteca y quería mostrartela- Seto tenia una gran sonrisa, fueron a buscar unos libros y se sentaron en una mesa pequeña en un rincón, ella había agarrado una gran pila de libros mientras que el solo agarro tres.  
Pasaron las horas y comenzaba a anochecer, ambos decidieron volver antes de que todo estuviera demasiado oscuro, obviamente Seto llevaba cargando a Mary otra vez.  
Iban en silencio, cosa que le pareció raro al chico verde -Te gusto la biblioteca Mary?-  
-Si si, era muy bonita y tenia muchos libros con historias nuevas para mi- después de decir esto ella se quedo pensativa.

-Te sientes bien? Quieres que me apure para llegar a la base?-

-Seto... En esas historias donde hay princesas siempre hay un príncipe que las rescata?-

El chico no se esperaba esta pregunta, en que estaría pensando ella? Le hubiese gustado saberlo pero jamas usaría su poder para eso, solo se limitó a contestarle su pregunta- Si Mary, las princesas suelen estar atrapadas o en peligro, entonces los príncipes que estan muy enamorados de ellas van a buscarlas, ya que si amas mucho a una persona nunca querrías que sufriera o le pasara algo malo-  
Mary escucho atentamente cada palabra, se quedo pensando en ellas unos minutos y puso una gran sonrisa -Entonces Seto es mi príncipe!- El nombrado casi se tropieza al escucharla -Q-que quieres decir Mary?-

-Seto me rescato cuando yo estaba sola, me cuida para que no me pase nada malo y siempre trata de que esté feliz, no es así con el resto del grupo, es como los príncipes tratan a las princesas que tanto aman, ¿no es así?- Con cada palabra el se puso más y más rojo, no estaba seguro de poder contestar sin tartamudear.  
Al no recibir respuesta Mary se puso triste -Perdón, pensé que estaba en lo correcto, creo que me equivoqué...- Seto paró en seco su andar solo para bajarla y poder mirarla, en sus ojos se estaban formando pequeñas lágrimas. La abrazó fuerte pero sin apretarla demasiado -No te pongan triste Mary, no me gusta verte llorar, tienes razón en todo lo que dijiste-  
-De verdad?- los ojos de Mary brillaban mucho mas que de costumbre.  
-Es en serio, jamás te mentiría, sabes que odio las mentiras-  
Ella lo abrazo muy fuerte también, luego se separo un poco e infló un poco sus cachetes -Si Seto es mi príncipe se ha olvidado un detalle-  
-Ehh? Cual detalle?- el estaba seguro que hacia todo lo posible por esa pequeña, no podría no haber hecho algo.  
-Los príncipes siempre besan a sus princesas- Canturreo ella, otra vez Seto se puso rojo a mas no poder.  
Mary río al ver como se había quedado paralizado en su lugar, si pasara algún otro miembro del Mekakushi y lo viera pensaría que ella uso sus poderes contra el.  
Se acercó e hizo puntitas de pies para poder llegar a su cara, al notar eso él tuvo una cálida sensación en el pecho, la rodeo con los brazos y se agacho un poco hasta que ambos pares de labios se encontraron, podría decirse que una bella aura rodeaba a la feliz pareja.  
Un rato mas tarde llegaron a la guarida, Kido estaba preparando la cena, Mary fue corriendo y saltando hacia donde estaban las chicas, fue sorprendente que no se cayera.  
Mientras, Kano se acercó a Seto -Dimee dimee~ ¿Cual fue la causa de que tardaran tanto?-  
-Creo que lo sabrás dentro de poco- Le respondió el chico verde mientras observaba como las integrantes femeninas gritaban en coro en respuesta a algo que les dijo Mary.

* * *

Dedicado a: Sebastiaxciel :3

Debo un drama de Kano todavia y no se me ocurre naditaaaa, pero tengo una super idea para otro fic de Haruka y Takane.

Les interesa un Lemon? Tengo a alguien que quiere ayudarme a hacer uno XD

Los dejo por ahora, recuerden dejar reviews, me alimento de ellos okno :3

Bye Bye Nya


End file.
